Mechanical testing devices for determining mechanical properties of materials are known in the art. Conventional devices exist that are configured to apply a controlled load to a test specimen, while simultaneously recording the deflection or displacement of the specimen as the load is applied. Taking into account the size and shape of the specimen as well as the load characteristics and magnitude, a stress-level can be determined for the test specimen. Once the stress-level is determined, it may be combined with the deflection data recorded during the test and a modulus can be determined for the material. While the particular test methods and units for determining the moduli of various materials may vary, similar insights into the performance characteristics (e.g. maximum load capacity and stiffness) are revealed by the determination of a material's modulus. A properly determined modulus allows accurate structural and mechanical calculations to be performed for a given material. These calculations assist designers and engineers as they implement the material during manufacturing and construction projects.
Increased use of pre-fabricated structural materials such as plywood, plasterboard, composite floor joists and the like has resulted in a greater desire for material property data for these types of products. In addition, the size (e.g. thickness) and strength of certain of these products has increased dramatically in recent years. As such, a testing device that is relatively simple to use, provides accurate data for material modulus determination, and is suitable for use with prefabricated structural materials would be welcomed by those in the art.